


Zwrot przysługi

by theKasiaLin



Series: Śmierć Kawalera [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, bottom!jason, w końcu smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: Tim bardzo się cieszy że jego chłopak (aż dziwinie to brzmi) robi dla niego kolację, ale minął już miesiąc od kiedy się widzieli i po głowie Tima chodzi sporo rzeczy.





	Zwrot przysługi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Return the Favor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215800) by [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird). 



> W końcu, w końcu kończę te historię.
> 
> Bardzo, ale to bardzo dziękuję [kasssumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) za ogarnięcie i zbetowanie tego fika.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tłumaczenie za zgodą. Standardowo, nic nie należy do mnie. No poza błędami ewentualnie ;)

Tim zaśmiał się i oparł o Jasona, gdy jego chłopak objął swoją dłonią jego dłoń trzymającą rączkę patelni.

— To nie jest takie trudne — powiedział Jason. Pochylił się przy tym nad Timem, a jego głos łaskotał ucho Tima. — Porusz delikatnie, właśnie tak — kierował nim Jason, lekko poruszając patelnią, a duszone na niej warzywa przemieszały się i odwróciły.

— Jak puścisz — wyszeptał Tim — to jakimś cudem to wszystko spłonie.

Jason zachichotał i schował twarz we włosach Tima. Tim westchnął. Miał ochotę obrócić się, powiedzieć  _ „Zapomnij o kolacji” _ i całować Jasona aż do utraty tchu. Był w domu zaledwie od paru dni i jak do tej pory nie miał możliwości zrobić nic więcej niż porozmawiać ze swoim chłopakiem.

Było tak od  _ miesiąca _ . Wysyłali sobie SMSy i rozmawiali, kiedy tylko było to możliwe… ale Tim był cały czas zajęty sprawami Tytanów, a kiedy wracał to tylko na dzień lub dwa. Red Robin pojawiał się, a potem wracał do swojej drużyny.

Udało im się umówić na  _ jedną _ randkę, w tej samej kawiarni, do której poszli po targach. Tim zażartował, że to była ich druga randka — a Jason go nie poprawił. Uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej.

Jason chciał zamówić im stolik, ten sam, przy którym siedzieli za pierwszym razem,  _ ich miejsce _ .

Jason był kochany, był też uosobieniem wszystkich banałów… i Tim nie mógł  _ znieść, _ jak szczęśliwy był dzięki temu

I chociaż było świetnie, bo Tim planował zostać jeszcze na kilka dni i gdy wszedł do swojego mieszkania, Jason już tam był, znowu szykując dla niego kolację…

Tim był zniecierpliwiony.

Udało mu się obrócić i objąć ramieniem szyję Jasona, pocałować go w kącik ust. Kiedy jego chłopak go nie odepchnął, Tim zaangażował się w odważniejszy pocałunek, ssąc dolną wargę Jasona, aż jego chłopak ścisnął ręką jego biodro i roześmiał się tuż przy jego ustach.

— To chyba nie najlepsze miejsce — droczył się Jason, obracając się delikatnie tak, aby Tim znalazł się  _ dalej _ od kuchenki. Wyciągnął rękę i wyłączył palnik, podczas gdy usta Tima torowały sobie drogę wzdłuż jego szczęki aż do szyi. Jason westchnął i odchylił głowę. Tim przesunął językiem wzdłuż jego tętnicy i przywarł do niego ściśle. — Tim… przez ciebie wołowina będzie twarda…

— Naprawdę? Tylko wołowina? — Jason poczuł, że się rumieni, zanim zaczął się śmiać na tyle mocno, że Tim westchnął i oparł czoło o obojczyk Jasona, poddając się. — To było słabe, nie? — wymamrotał i poczuł jak jedna z dłoni Jasona przesuwa się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

— Sory, Timbo, ale tak,  _ trochę _ było. — Tim westchnął, zanim poczuł, jak Jason złapał go za biodra i uniósł. Przerzucił Tima przez ramię i odwrócił się od stygnącej kuchenki. Tim gorączkowo złapał za materiał koszulki Jasona i roześmiał się.

— Co ty robisz? — zapytał, gdy Jason wyszedł z kuchni. Jedną ręką Jason przytrzymywał Tima w udach, ale druga dłoń powędrowała na jego pośladki. Tim westchnął, poruszył się i przygryzł dolną wargę. Dotyk Jasona był naprawdę  _ przyjemny _ … 

Możliwe, że ostatnio dużo o tym myślał. Jak by to było poczuć dłonie Jasona na swoim ciele. Jak by to było poczuć  _ Jasona _ .

— To, że twój tekst był słaby — zaczął Jason wchodząc do sypialni Tima — nie znaczy, że nie przekazał, co ci chodzi po głowie — położył Tima na łóżku. Był przy tym tak delikatny, że Tim poczuł się jakby był czymś cennym. Jason schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Tima i złożył pocałunek na ciepłej, wrażliwej w tym miejscu skórze. — Chyba, że coś źle zrozumiałem?

Rzecz w tym, że zrozumiał  _ dobrze _ . Tim uwielbiał to jak przypadkowy był ich związek, to, że chodzili na  _ randki _ zanim  _ zaczęli _ być razem..

Uwielbiał to, że mieli czas, aby przyzwyczaić się do bycia w związku, zanim zaczął poświęcać aż za dużo czasu na myślenie o tym, jakby to było wtulić się w Jasona… ale teraz,  _ teraz _ …

— Doskonale mnie zrozumiałeś — odpowiedział Tim, a Jason uniósł głowę. Tim podniósł dłoń i pogładził policzek Jasona posyłając mu delikatny, czarujący uśmiech. — O czym myślisz?

Ten związek opierał się na komunikacji… Tim ciągle sobie o tym przypominał. Przypominał sobie, że tylko na tej zasadzie będzie funkcjonował. Słaba komunikacja sprawiła, że aż za długo nie wyjawili swoich uczuć, a teraz nie miał na to cierpliwości.

Jason uśmiechnął się i wdrapał na łóżko. Zawisł nad Timem, więżąc go, ale jednocześnie sprawiając, że poczuł się  _ bezpiecznie _ . Pochylił się i ponownie pocałował szyję Tima. Tim odchylił głowę, a jego oczy się zamknęły.

— Myślę o tym, jak chciałem przyprzeć cię do drzwi, kiedy tylko wszedłeś do mieszkania — przyznał Jason, skubiąc szczękę Tima. Tim zadrżał, a Jason obrócił się, zassał płatek ucha Tima i przygryzł go delikatnie. Tim sięgnął w górę i złapał go za ramiona. — Jesteś taki piękny — wydyszał Jason. Tim uśmiechnął się przebiegle, zacisnął mocniej uścisk wokół ramion Jasona i przewrócił ich. To przypomniało Jasonowi, przypartemu do materaca, że w tym niewielkim ciele była ogromna  _ siła _ .

Tim usiadł na Jasonie okrakiem, odnalazł jego usta i pocałował go. Pocałunek był niechlujny, całkowicie nieskoordynowany. Jedyne, czego chciał Tim, to być blisko Jasona, w nim, a Jason chciał mu to dać. Tim wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę Jasona i przesunął nią wzdłuż jego mięśni aż do klatki piersiowej. Palcami musnął przekłuty sutek. Jason gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, a jego biodra uniosły się instynktownie. Tim niemal się przez to nie zakrztusił.

Oderwał się od ust Jasona, podciągnął jego koszulkę i pochylił się nad nim, biorąc jeden z różowych sutków w usta, drażniąc go językiem, trącając i liżąc sutek oraz tkwiący w nim metalowy pręcik. Jason jęknął i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, gdy Tim delikatnie zassał sutek, zanim sięgnął ręką, by uszczypnąć drugi.

— Właśnie tak? — zapytał i, dobry boże, czy to był jego głos? Czy ten chropawy dźwięk wydobył się z jego ust?

Jason przełknął ciężko i skinął głową.

— Tak — wyszeptał, a Tim uśmiechnął się, schylając się ponownie, żeby podrażnić jego drugi sutek. Jason wygiął się delikatnie, wplótł palce jednej ręki we włosy Tima i pociągnął. Tim jęknął i wymamrotał “mocniej” tuż przy skórze Jasona. Gdy to robił, jego język zahaczył delikatnie o metal w jego sutku. Jason chętnie spełnił prośbę Tima i mocniej szarpnął za jego włosy. Biodra Tima poruszyły się, ocierając o Jasona…

Poczuł twardy penis Jasona przez jego jeansy i, dobry boże, to sprawiło, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Wyprostował się i pociągnął za koszulkę Jasona, aż jego chłopak (to słowo też nadal sprawiało, że Tim czuł się oszołomiony) usiadł i ściągnął z siebie koszulkę, rzucając ją beztrosko na podłogę. Jason objął Tima, przyciągając go do kolejnego pocałunku. Tim wił się w jego objęciach, rękami badając każdy centymetr klatki piersiowej, barków i ramion Jasona…

Poznaczona bliznami, opalona skóra okrywała wiele wyrzeźbionych mięśni. Jason był jak skała i to sprawiało, że Tim zawsze zapominał, jak się  _ oddycha, _ gdy był blisko niego.

— Jesteś taki seksowny — wyszeptał Tim. Jason przerwał pocałunek i roześmiał się, odchylając głowę. Tim wydął usta i poczuł, jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec wywołany mieszanką zażenowania i podekscytowania —  _ Co? _

— Jesteś śmieszny — odparł Jason. Przesunął ręką w dół pleców Tima i złapał go za tyłek. — I kompletnie brak ci subtelności.

Tim roześmiał się. Dźwięk nagle zamarł, gdy Jason ścisnął jego pośladki i Tim gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

— Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że ją mam — przyznał Tim. Dłonie Jasona błądziły po jego ciele. Jason sięgnął do rozporka jego spodni i zaczął je rozpinać. Tim ssał jego język, gdy Jason zsuwał jego spodnie w dół. Palce Jasona zahaczyły o gumkę bielizny Tima. Tim zachował na tyle rozsądku, by zacząć rozpinać swoją koszulę. Koszula opadła z jego ramion, ale zatrzymała się w łokciach. Jason włożył dłoń w jego jeansy i zaczął pocierać jego penisa przez bokserki.

Tim z trudem łapał powietrze. Jason nachylił się i zaczął składać pocałunki tuż pod obojczykiem Tima i na jego klatce piersiowej, odnajdywał stare blizny i śledził ich kształt językiem, cały czas jednak ściskając penis Tima, który szybko robił się coraz twardszy. Tim zadrżał, odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wypychając biodra w kierunku Jasona. Chciał jęczeć, wić się i  _ żądać _ .

— Mów do mnie, maleńka — wyszeptał Jason, pocierając kciukiem mokry punkt na bokserkach Tima, który powiększał się z każdą chwilą. — Powiedz mi, czego chcesz. Co lubisz. Chcę, żeby było ci dobrze.

— Lubię  _ ciebie _ — wykrztusił Tim, w końcu pozbywając się całkowicie swojej koszuli, która zaczepiła się o róg łóżka. Jason zaśmiał się, a Tim sięgnął w dół i złapał jego nadgarstek, żeby go powstrzymać. Bał się, że będzie zbyt podniecony i zatraci się, zanim dojdą do czegokolwiek, jeżeli nie będzie miał szansy dotknąć Jasona, a nie tylko  _ być _ dotykanym przez niego. — Chcę cię widzieć.

Jason oblizał usta.

— Tak? — Tim skinął w odpowiedzi głową, odsunął od siebie dłonie Jasona i zszedł z niego. Jason uniósł się z łóżka i rozpiął spodnie… Tim mógłby przysiąc, że minął tysiąc lat, zanim te spodnie ześlizgnęły się z jego ud i upadły na podłogę. Tim oparł się na kolanach i dłoniach i przesunął się w do przodu. Zaczął składać pocałunki na jednym z ud Jasona w kierunku miejsca, gdzie się stykały. — Tim? — wyszeptał Jason. Delikatnie rozsunął swoje uda, dając Timowi dostęp do starej blizny, którą ten polizał, by po chwili zassać zaskakująco wrażliwą skórę. Jason  _ miauknął _ .

Tim nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek w życiu usłyszy  _ Jasona _ wydającego taki dźwięk. Utrzymując się na jednym ramieniu, drugą ręką złapał za jego udo. Poczuł mięśnie poruszające się pod skórą, gdy wtulił się w to udo, składając pocałunki coraz wyżej, aż dotarł do rąbka jego bokserek. Nosem przeciągnął wzdłuż niego i uniósł go lekko. Jason głośno wciągnął powietrze. Jego dłoń wylądowała we włosach Tima, gdy ten przeniósł ciężar ciała na kolana, położył swoją drugą dłoń na drugim udzie Jasona, usiłując zachować równowagę. Obrócił swoją głowę i zaczął składać kolejne pocałunki. Lekko przygryzł skórę Jasona i poczuł, jak jego chłopak zadrżał.

Wszystko to zapisywał w pamięci. Każde jedno miejsce, gdzie Jason lubił być dotykany. Wiedział, że poznanie ich  _ wszystkich _ zajmie mu wiele dni, nocy, chwil — ale nie mógł się tego doczekać. Nie mógł się doczekać każdego nowego odkrycia, a gdy te się  _ skończą, _ z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał chwili, gdy będzie znał każdą bliznę Jasona lepiej niż zna własne.

Tim uniósł głowę, obrócił ją delikatnie i wtulił się w miękką bawełnę bielizny Jasona, ustami śledząc kształt jego penisa. Oddech Jasona zaczął się urywać, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się na włosach Tima, gdy ten składał wzdłuż niego leniwe pocałunki. Tim otworzył usta. Spojrzał na Jasona, zaczynając delikatnie ssać jego główkę. Powieki jego chłopaka zatrzepotały. Złapał za gumkę jego bokserek i pociągnął w dół. Z pomocą Jasona udało mu się je ściągnąć poniżej jego tyłka. Tim uniósł się. Jedną dłoń zacisnął wokół penisa Jasona, a drugą złapał za jego jądra.  _ Jęknął, _ czując ciepło bijące od jego skóry.

To było jak obcowanie z żywym ogniem. Tim chciał żeby ten ogień go pochłonął.

Przesunął językiem wzdłuż twardych mięśni na brzuchu Jasona. Tim uwielbiał te mocne, czarne włosy prowadzące do podstawy penisa Jasona; uwielbiał każdy centymetr twardych mięśni i poznaczonej bliznami skóry, każdą krągłość, każde zagłębienie, każdą płaskość. Oddech Jasona przyspieszył, gdy Tim zaczął poruszać ręką wzdłuż jego penisa. Tim czuł, że jego własna erekcja staje się  _ bolesna _ . Penis Jasona był gruby… i może gdzieś z tyłu głowy Tima czaił się jakiś żart na temat jego ud i penisa, ale był gotów przysiąc, że w tym momencie  _ wszystkie  _ jego myśli się ulotniły.

Jason Todd oddychał ciężko dla niego. Jason Todd był prawie całkiem nagi w jego pokoju  _ i to wszystko było dla niego. _

— Tim — wydyszał Jason, gdy Tim nadal go pieścił go jedną dłonią, a drugą delikatnie ścisnął jego jądra, zanim przeniósł ją z powrotem na jego uda, gdzie przesuwał palce wzdłuż jego blizn i linii mięśni. — Boże, skarbie…

Tim uśmiechnął się, pocałował Jasona tuż pod linią jego żeber i spojrzał na niego, prosto w te stalowe oczy. Idealny odcień szarości, który przywodził Timowi na myśl chmury burzowe, metal broni i beton. Spojrzenie, które sprawiało, że rozpadał się na kawałki, jednocześnie czując się, jakby stanowił centrum świata — wszechświata nawet, tak jakby wszystko kręciło się wokół niego.

Tim osunął się niżej, złapał pewnie penisa Jasona i wziął go do ust. Ssał delikatnie, językiem robiąc kółeczka wokół główki i drażniąc dziurkę. Jason ponownie zadrżał, wplótł palce we włosy Tima i pociągnął mocno. Tim jęknął, ale  _ podobało _ mu się to — palce Jasona wplątane w jego włosy. Wziął go głębiej do ust, próbując oddychać przez nos i zachować równowagę.

Minęło już trochę czasu, od kiedy to robił… od kiedy cokolwiek robił. Randkowanie wylądowało na szarym końcu jego listy priorytetów, a seks… no cóż, jeszcze  _ dalej _ . Jednak sądząc po odgłosach, jakie wydawał z siebie Jason: słodkich jękach, stęknięciach i okazjonalnym skamleniu, Tim radził sobie całkiem nieźle, czuł, że kontroluje sytuację, gdy poruszał głową w górę i w dół, jednocześnie robiąc to samo ręką na długości, której nie zdołał wziąć do ust.

— G… gdybyś mógł się teraz zobaczyć — zdołał powiedzieć Jason. Gdy Tim spojrzał w górę na niego, odkrył, że Jason go  _ obserwuje _ . Tim wypuścił jego penisa z ust, teraz wilgotnych, lekko opuchniętych, bardzo zaróżowionych ust. Dłonią nadal jednak poruszał po jego penisie, przyspieszając tempa.

— Hm? Dobrze wyglądałem? — Jason przełknął głośno i skinął głową. Tim uśmiechnął się i pochylił, żeby przyssać się do zbiorowiska nerwów tuż pod główką penisa Jasona, nim ponownie wziął go w usta próbując nadążyć za rytmem, który nadał swoją ręką. Jason zrobił gwałtowny wdech, jego biodra instynktownie się uniosły… Tim zakrztusił się, wyjął jego penisa z ust, zakasłał i odwrócił się, zarumieniony.

— Sory — wyszeptał Jason, schylając się i biorąc twarz Tima w dłonie. Kciukami delikatnie masował policzki Tima, sprawiając, że jego ręka zgubiła rytm. — Wszystko w porządku, maleńka?

Tim skinął głową, wycierając usta tyłem dłoni. Jason podciągnął go w górę, po czym puścił go i zsunął się, klękając z przodu łóżka. Złapał Tima za biodra i przysunął go bliżej siebie.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — zapytał Tim. Jason uśmiechnął się, zahaczył palcem o gumkę slipów Tima i ściągnął je razem z jego jeansami aż do połowy jego ud.

— Zwracam przysługę. — Jason trzymał Tima za biodra i nachylił się… i nie dając Timowi ani chwili na przygotowanie się na to, co miało nastąpić, wziął jego penisa w usta. Tim krzyknął, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

— O kurwa,  _ ja pierdolę _ ! — Tim zadrżał. Palce jednej dłoni wplótł we włosy Jasona i przytrzymał go, gdy ten chciał unieść głowę, jednocześnie wpychając swojego penisa głębiej do jego ust. Jason nawet się nie zadławił, uspokajająco ścisnął jego biodro i wydał z siebie zachęcający, urwany jęk, który sprawiał, że Tim znalazł się na krawędzi orgazmu. — To... mnie kiedyś zabije — wyszeptał Tim. Krótkie paznokcie podrapały skórę na głowie Jasona, gdy Tim wycofywał swoje dłonie z jego włosów.

— Nie tak szybko — szepnął Jason, uwalniając jego penisa na chwilę, by na niego spojrzeć. Patrząc w oczy Tima, zaczął drażnić wrażliwą skórę tuż pod główką jego penisa. — No chyba, że chcesz, żeby to się tak skończyło?...

— Co… masz na myśli? — Tim ledwo oddychał… Nie był pewien, czy wolał, żeby Jason wrócił do obciągania go, aż dojdzie i znowu będzie w stanie  _ myśleć _ , czy chciał czegoś więcej…

— Cokolwiek chcesz, maleńka — wymruczał Jason, poruszając się, żeby ucałować biodro Tima. — Na cokolwiek jesteś gotów.

— Jestem gotów na  _ ciebie. _ — I taka była  _ prawda _ . Tim czuł się bezpiecznie, było mu dobrze z Jasonem… dużo lepiej niż sądził, że to kiedykolwiek będzie możliwe.  _ Ufał _ mu.

— Czy ty… już to kiedyś robiłeś? — Jason zerknął na Tima i odsunął się od niego. Wstał powoli i niespiesznie ściągnął z siebie do końca swoje bokserki. Był teraz przed Timem całkiem nagi i, dobry boże…

Tim nie miał słów, żeby opisać, jak niesamowicie Jason wyglądał.

Tim skinął głową, ale zaraz dodał: 

— Minęło trochę czasu… — Jason pochylił się i ponownie złapał jego twarz w dłonie. Pocałował go powoli i słodko.

— U mnie też — przyznał, chichocząc. Tim uśmiechnął się.

— Wracaj do łóżka. — Tim odsunął się i wykorzystał tę chwilę na ściągnięcie z siebie swojej bielizny i jeansów i zrzucenie ich z łóżka. Jason wdrapał się z powrotem na materac i rozłożył tak, że jego nogi były teraz po obu stronach Tima. Tim przełknął ciężko, zdając sobie sprawę, jakie możliwości to dawało. Jego żołądek zawiązał się w supeł. — Nie wiem, czy mam prosić cię, żebyś mnie pieprzył, czy błagać, żebyś pozwolił mi się pieprzyć — przyznał. Jego oczy, wyrażające dogłębną potrzebę, były rozszerzone i zamglone. I gdyby wiedział, co to robiło z Jasonem, prawdopodobnie zupełnie straciłby głowę. 

Jason roześmiał się i przyciągnął Tima do pocałunku. Trzymał go blisko siebie, zahaczył jedną silną nogę o jego łydkę, żeby przytrzymać go w miejscu gdy zrobił biodrami kółko i otarł się o niego. To wystarczyło, żeby pierwsze krople nasienia Tima ozdobiły brzuch Jasona.

— Jedno i drugie bardzo mi pasuje — przyznał Jason, zanim przygryzł dolną wargę Tima i lekko ją pociągnął. Tim jęknął i szybko chwycił jego usta w kolejnym pocałunku. Po omacku sięgnął w kierunku szafki nocnej, próbując ją otworzyć i sięgnąć do jej wnętrza.

Jason przesuwał dłońmi wzdłuż jego boków. Timowi w końcu udało się złapać buteleczkę lubrykantu. Zaśmiał się, zaskoczony, i trzymając lubrykant w ręce, odsunął się od Jasona, żeby usiąść i otworzyć buteleczkę.

Zerknął w dół na swojego chłopaka.

— Mogę… — zawiesił głos. Jason jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko i skinął głową. Tim westchnął.

Wylewał właśnie odrobinę lubrykantu na swoje palce, gdy Jason postanowił z pełnym zadowolenia z siebie uśmieszkiem wtrącić swoje trzy grosze.

— Pokaż mi, na co cię stać, Zamienniku.

Tim uśmiechnął się szeroko, odrzucił lubrykant na bok i sięgnął pomiędzy siebie, a Jasona. Przesunął dłonią po krągłości jego tyłka, wsunął palec między jego pośladki i przycisnął do jego dziurki, nawilżając ją. Uśmieszek Jasona zaczął znikać, w jego oczach pojawiła się żądza, taka sama jak ta, która zawładnęła Timem.

Tim przygryzł swój język i wsunął jeden palec do wnętrza Jasona. Jego chłopak pozostał rozluźniony, chociaż przy wydechu wydał z siebie krótki jęk. Tim nachylił się i pocałował go w kącik ust.

— W porządku? 

Jason odpowiedział skinieniem głowy, obrócił twarz i zaczął skubać zębami dolną wargę Tima, nim pocałował go niespiesznie, gdy ten powoli wsuwał i wysuwał z niego palec.

Tim dodał kolejny, kiedy był pewien, że Jason pozostanie rozluźniony. Uwielbiał to, jak Jason jęknął w jego wargi i jak rozszerzył uda. Tim wsunął swój język w usta Jasona, naśladując ruchy, jakie wykonywał palcami. Krótko obcięte paznokcie wbiły się w jego poznaczone bliznami plecy. Jason trzymał się go tak, jakby tylko on sprawiał, że ten świat jeszcze się nie rozpadł.

Tim rozciągał siebie w ten sposób wielokrotnie, ale minęło sporo czasu od kiedy robił to komuś innemu… i musiał przyznać, że czuł się niepewnie, gdy zginał palce, uciskał mięśnie, szukał…

Tok jego myśli został przerwany, kiedy biodra Jasona uniosły się gwałtownie, a ich pocałunek został przerwany, gdy jego chłopak odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Tim uśmiechnął się, może trochę zbyt podekscytowany…

— Tak dobrze?

Jason roześmiał się, pozbawiony tchu, spragniony dotyku i zatoczył biodrami kółko, próbując zmusić Tima do kolejnego ruchu.

— Tak maleńka — wyszeptał. — Jeszcze lepiej będzie, jak to powtórzysz.

Tim zarumienił się i ponownie zgiął palce, patrząc, jak powieki przysłaniają oczy Jasona. Drażnił to miejsce, aż Jason zaczął oddychać ciężko i jęczeć, aż sięgnął, żeby złapać Tima za nadgarstek, zginając się tak, że jego penis ocierał się mięśnie jego własnego brzucha.

— Przestań się ze mną drażnić — ostrzegł go żartobliwie Jason. Tim podekscytowany uśmiechnął się szeroko, zawadiacko i skubnął jego wargę.

— To co powinienem w takim razie zrobić?

W oczach Jasona pojawił się błysk.

— O ty diable — wydyszał i pocałował Tima. — Myślę — zaczął mówić między pocałunkami — że powinieneś mnie pieprzyć. Nie każ mi błagać.

Tim zadrżał. Poczuł, jak paznokcie Jasona ponownie wbijają się w jego plecy. Kiwnął głową… chociaż bardzo chciał usłyszeć, jak Jason błaga, to będzie na to czas kiedy indziej… teraz tego nie  _ chciał _ . Chciał, żeby Jasonowi było dobrze. Chciał  _ sam _ poczuć się dobrze.

Tim odszukał na nowo buteleczkę lubrykantu, podczas gdy Jason zgarnął kilka poduszek i wsunął je pod swój tyłek, żeby go bardziej unieść. Tim wylał sporo lubrykantu na swoją dłoń i rozprowadził go po swoim penisie. 

— Jak… jak chcesz to zrobić?

Jason posłał mu uśmiech.

— Wolę być na plecach — przyznał. — Chcę cię widzieć. 

Tim skinął głową i jeszcze bardziej rozszerzył jego uda. Jedną dłonią złapał za podstawę swojego penisa, a drugą przytrzymywał udo Jasona. Wziął głęboki wdech, ustawił się w wygodnej pozycji i przyłożył główkę swojego penisa do wejścia Jasona. Kolejny wdech i zaczął w niego wchodzić, aż poczuł, że jego mięśnie się rozluźniają i wsunął się w niego do końca…

Przez chwilę Tim nie widział nic, czuł, jak Jason drży, gdy wsuwał się w niego centymetr po centymetrze. Przygryzł wnętrze swojego policzka, bo jedyne, czego teraz chciał, to znaleźć się w nim w całości, jednym szybkim ruchem… wnętrze Jasona było tak gorące i wilgotne, i Timowi zapierało aż dech w piersiach.

— Kurwa — wymamrotał, zabierając jedną rękę, żeby tyłek Jasona znalazł się tuż przy jego miednicy. — Jason, kochanie… jesteś taki… — Tim urwał i oblizał usta… zabrakło mu słów. A Jason… tylko się uśmiechnął, przesuwając dłońmi po pościeli. Prawie nerwowo.

Żadne z nich nie kłamało. Minęło dużo czasu. Stanowczo za dużo.

Tim wycofał się i pochylił tak, żeby znaleźć się tuż nad Jasonem. Jason uniósł głowę i pocałował go w momencie, kiedy Tim wszedł w niego ponownie. Jason sapnął w jego usta, jedną dłonią chwycił go mocno za bark, a drugą zacisnął na pościeli. Tim znalazł odpowiedni rytm, pieprzył Jasona głęboko i pewnie, sprawiając, że ten ledwo łapał oddech w przerwach między pocałunkami, a jego biodra instynktownie wypychały się w jego kierunku.

— Timmy — wyszeptał, rozkładając szerzej uda, przeniósł rękę spoczywającą na ramieniu Tima tak, że teraz obejmował go za kark. — Timmy, skarbie…  _ mocniej _ … — Tim przełknął ciężko, nachylił się, aż ich czoła się zetknęły, gdy przyspieszył. Urywany oddech Jasona sprawiał, że jego usta ogarnął żar, taki jak ten w dole jego kręgosłupa.

Prawie było mu wstyd, że był już tak blisko. Już wcześniej same usta Jasona były niemal wystarczające.. i to, że mógł na niego patrzeć, gdy pieprzył go swoimi palcami… a teraz  _ to _ .

Wszystkie zmysły Tima były przytłoczone nadmiarem informacji. Jason był taki  _ gorący _ wokół niego, a za każdym razem, gdy jęczał, przeradzało się to niemal w skowyt… nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić.

— Jason — jęknął, a jego ruchy stały się jeszcze bardziej chaotyczne… aż nagle Jason wygiął się w łuk, chwytając go i krzycząc.

—  _ Tam _ — wydyszał. — Tim, maleńka,  _ dokładnie tam. _

Tim uśmiechnął się przebiegle, zadowolony. Wszedł w niego mocniej, celując prosto w prostatę Jasona tak, że przez chwilę Jason zobaczył gwiazdy. Jego paznokcie wbiły się w skórę Tima, schował twarz w zgięcie jego szyi i, dysząc, złapał jedną ręką swojego penisa. 

— No dalej, Jason — wyszeptał Tim, próbując odwrócić uwagę od faktu, że jego uda też drżały. Był tak blisko spełnienia, że chciało mu się krzyczeć. — Jestem tu dla ciebie. Zrób to dla mnie — objął Jasona jednym ramieniem pomagając mu utrzymać się mniej-więcej w pionie, gdy Jason przesuwał dłonią po swoim penisie. Jego ruchy były całkowicie chaotyczne, gdy próbował zaspokoić swoją desperacką potrzebę, a Tim nadal trzymał go blisko siebie, pieprząc go z uczuciem.

— Cholera, Tim… Timmy, ja… — Jason zadrżał, wtulił twarz bardziej w szyję Tima i niemal załkał, gdy zalała go fala orgazmu; jego słowa rozpierzchły się zapomniane. Moc, z jaką doszedł, sprawiła, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie, dyszał tuż przy skórze Tima, który jęknął. Jego oczy niemal obróciły się do wnętrza jego głowy, zamknął je gwałtownie, czując gorąco i łzy zbierające się w ich kącikach, gdy pieprzył Jasona przez cały czas, kiedy on dochodził, a nawet dłużej… aż Jason zaczął drżeć, wrażliwy na jego dotyk i taki gorący…

To wystarczyło. Wzmocnił uścisk, gdy jego biodra się poruszyły, i wbił się z całą mocą w Jasona… Zamarł, gdy jego penis zaczął pulsować wewnątrz jego chłopaka. Jason jęknął, przesuwając ustami wzdłuż tętnicy Tima, podczas gdy ten z trudem łapał oddech szeroko otwartymi ustami.

Tim przysiagłby, że znalazł się w niebie. Nie był pewien czy trwało to minutę czy dziesięć lat… Wrócił na ziemię dopiero wtedy, gdy Jason poluźnił swój uścisk i opadł na poduszki, dysząc ciężko. Tim poruszył się. Sapnął na stratę tego ciepła i idealnego ucisku, gdy wyszedł z Jasona, zanim opadł na pościel obok niego i spojrzał na sufit.

— To było — wyszeptał, czując jak dłoń Jasona odnajduje jego. Ich palce splotły się ze sobą. — Jasna cholera.

Jason zaśmiał się, wyginając się lekko. Był cały spocony i klejący… Tim podejrzewał, że to nie mogło być  _ przyjemne _ , ale na ten moment zdawało mu się to nie przeszkadzać. Jason uniósł ramię i skinął głową w kierunku pustego miejsca. Tim obrócił się i wtulił się w niego, delikatnie całując jego klatkę piersiową.

— Myślę, że się zgadzamy — powiedział Jason, ściskając go czule. Tim uśmiechnął się, wtulił twarz w jego pierś i objął go w pasie ramieniem.

— Możemy zrobić to znowu później? — zapytał nagle Tim. Jason uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego. Timmy był zarumieniony, czoło przyciskał do klatki piersiowej Jasona, próbując ukryć te zarumienione policzki… dobry boże, co za głupi powód…

— Jasne, że tak! — odparł Jason. — Ale tym razem to ja pieprzę ciebie, dobra?

Tim zaśmiał się.

— Dobra — powiedział. — Myślę, że zamienianie się będzie w porządku. 

Jason uśmiechnął się, a Tim wygiął się lekko, żeby skubnąć jego usta. Jason złapał go za włosy, przytrzymując blisko siebie i zmienił ten pocałunek w wolniejszy, niemal leniwy, i pełen czułości.

— Wiesz co — Jason wymamrotał tuż przy ustach Tima. — Z tej wołowiny to już pewnie jest podeszwa.

Tim zachichotał.

— Możemy podgrzać jakiegoś gotowca, Jason — jego chłopak odsunął się i zmarszczył brwi.

—  _ To nie to samo _ .

Tim zachichotał ponownie i uniósł się, wdrapał się na Jasona i usiadł na jego udach. Wbił ręce w poduszki i pozwolił, żeby jego włosy łaskotały policzki jego chłopaka, gdy całował go ponownie. Poruszał się, ocierając powoli o Jasona, co było niemal torturą. Jason jęknął i podniósł się lekko… Tim uśmiechnął się zawadiacko tuż przy jego ustach.

— Aż tak się tym przejmujesz? — zapytał. Jason mruknął i wyciągnął rękę żeby dotknąć policzka Tima.

— Nie będę, jeżeli znowu mnie pocałujesz — stwierdził. Tim uśmiechnął się.

O tak, to mógł zrobić. To mógł robić całą noc.


End file.
